Ridley
Ridley (jp. リドリー, Ridorī) ist ein häufig wiederkehrender Boss der Metroid-Serie. Er ähnelt einem sehr humanoiden westlichen Drachen, während der Kopf an ein Pteranodon erinnert. Interessanterweise scheint die "Halswirbelsäule" in den meisten Darstellungen nur ein Gelenk zu besitzen anstatt aus vielen Wirbeln zu bestehen. Er gehört einer nicht näher bekannten Spezies an und hat es bis an die Spitze der Weltraumpiraten gebracht, obwohl er nicht der zebesianischen Spezies angehört. Geschichte Vorgeschichte thumb|Ridley in der Bedienungsanleitung von MetroidRidley verwüstete einst mit den Weltraumpiraten K-2L, den Heimatplaneten von Samus Aran und tötete ihre Eltern und alle anderen Bewohner. Lediglich Samus blieb am Leben und wurde von den Chozo aufgezogen. Aufgrund dieses traumatischen Ereignisses hat Samus einen tiefen Hass gegenüber den Weltraumpiraten und speziell gegenüber Ridley und schwor, diese zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Metroid/Metroid Zero Mission Jahre später überfiel Ridley mit den Weltraumpiraten den neuen Heimatplaneten von Samus Aran, den Planeten Zebes, auch hier löschte er ihre neue Familie, die Chozo, komplett aus. thumb|Ridley im japanischen Lösungsbuch zu Metroid Er errichtete auf Zebes eine neue Basis für die Weltraumpiraten und verbündete sich mit Mother Brain, dem Superrechner der Chozo, der den gesamten Planeten kontrollierte. Ridley, Kraid und Mother Brain bildeten den Piratenrat, der die Weltraumpiraten beherrschte. Während die Weltraumpiraten sich auf den Krieg mit der GF vorbereiteten, landete Samus auf den Planeten Zebes und löschte fast alle Weltraumpiraten aus. Ridley stellte sich Samus in den Weg und wurde von ihr nach einem heftigen Kampf getötet. Mecha-Ridley thumb|200px|Mecha-RidleyMecha-Ridley ist der erste Prototyp, der von den Weltraumpiraten hergestellt worden war, um Ridley und seine Kampfstärke zu kopieren. Allerdings konnte Mecha-Ridley dem Original in Sachen Schnelligkeit und Beweglichkeit nicht das Wasser reichen, da er an ein Schiff gekoppelt war. Dafür verfügte er aber über eine massive Feuerkraft. Nachdem Zebes von Samus Aran zurückerobert wurde, kämpfte sie gegen Mecha-Ridley, der sich auf dem Mutterschiff der Piraten befand, das im Orbit von Zebes schwebte. Samus zerstörte ihn und dadurch explodierte das Schiff gleich mit. Nachdem Samus die Weltraumpiraten besiegt hatte und von Zebes abgereist war, begannen die Weltraumpiraten damit, ihre Basis dort wieder aufzubauen. Metroid Prime thumb|Meta-Ridley Obwohl Mecha-Ridley zerstört wurde, wurde das Projekt weitergeführt und daraus enstand die endgültige Version des Projektes: Meta-Ridley. Meta-Ridley besitzt den biologischen Körper von Ridley, welcher jedoch durch die Piraten-Technologie biomechanisch wiederbelebt und verstärkt wurde, was ihm ein roboterartiges Aussehen verlieh. Zudem verfügte Meta-Ridley über ein riesiges Waffenarsenal, z. B. Feuerbälle oder Laserstrahlen, die er aus dem Maul schoss. Allerdings stellte dies eine seiner Schwachstellen dar, so war Meta-Ridley am Maul verletzlich und konnte dort auch betäubt werden. Seine wahre Schwachstelle war aber seine Brust, auf der sich sowas wie seine Energiequelle befand. thumbSamus traf zum ersten Mal auf Meta-Ridley auf der Fregatte Orpheon der Weltraumpiraten, die sich über dem Planeten Tallon IV befand. Dort floh der anscheinend gerade erst fertig gebaute Meta-Ridley aus der abstürzenden Fregatte. Auf dem Planeten Talon IV begegnete Samus Meta-Ridley einige Male, doch es kam nicht zum Kampf. Erst als Samus alle Arefakte geborgen hatte und kurz davorstand den Einschlagskrater freizulegen, sah Meta-Ridley seine Chance und griff Samus an. Meta-Ridley bombadierte Samus von oben und griff sie immer wieder im Nahkampf an, allerdings konnte Samus seine Schwächen ausmachen und ihn effektiv bekämpfen. Während des Kampfes wurden Meta-Ridleys Flügel zerstört. Als Meta-Ridley schwer beschädigt war, schossen die Statuen der Chozo Strahlen auf Ridleys Brustkorb und dieser fiel den Krater hinab. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Während sich der Kampf der GF mit den Weltraumpiraten auf Norion zuspitzte, traf sie ein weiteres mal auf Meta-Ridley, welcher die Truppen der GF angriff. Es kam zum Kampf, als Samus versuchte, einen Generator zum Laufen zu bringen. Meta-Ridley lauerte auf Samus und stürtze sich mit ihr in den Krallen den Reaktorschacht hinab. Samus musste versuchen, sich aus seinen Krallen zu befreien, und fiel mit Ridley zusammen immer tiefer hinab. Sie beschoss sein Maul und konnte ihn lange genug abwehren, um von Rundas gerettet zu werden. Meta-Ridley fiel den Schacht hinunter und wurde scheinbar zerstört. Omega-Ridley thumb|Omega-Ridley Als Samus in den Leviathan auf der Heimatwelt der Weltraumpiraten betrat, stellte sie fest, dass der Leviathanwächter niemand geringeres war als Ridley. Meta-Ridley war durch Phazon zu Omega-Ridley mutiert, was ihn sehr mächtig machte. Allerdings war Omega-Ridley durch das Phazon sehr instabil und konnte an seinem Herzen überladen werden, also besaß Omega-Ridley die selben Schwächen wie Meta-Ridley. Jedoch war dieser Bereich durch eine Klappe geschützt, die Samus mit ihrem Graple-Beam wegzerren musste. Samus schaffte es, Omega-Ridley und daraufhin den Leviathan-Keim zu zerstören. Metroid: Samus returns thumb|Proteus-RidleyNachdem die Bedrohung durch das Phazon abgewehrt wurde, entledigte sich Omega-Ridley eines Großteils seiner kybernetischen Bestandteile und war seither als Proteus-Ridley bekannt. Als die Piraten von Samus' Mission, die Metroids auszurotten, erfuhren, reiste Ridley nach SR388, um sie aufzuhalten. Als er Samus fand, hatte sie jedoch bis auf einen bereits alle Metroids ausgerottet. Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Schiff zusammen mit der frisch geschlüpften Metroid-Larve begegnete sie Ridley, der versuchte, die Larve zu enführen und zu den Weltraumpiraten zu bringen. Sie musste ihn dann in einem Bosskampf besiegen. Während des Kampfes rettete die Metroid-Larve Samus das Leben, indem sie Ridley angriff. Nach dem Kampf sieht man Ridley bewusstlos am Boden liegen, bevor Samus und die Metroid-Larve abreisen. Später sieht der Spieler einen Hornoad an der mechanischen Klaue von Ridley nagen. Super Metroid thumb|Ridley in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, angelehnt an das Design aus Super MetroidObwohl Ridley für tot gehalten wurde, tauchte er Jahre später in der Forschungsstation Ceres auf und stahl das Metroid-Baby, das Samus von ihrer Mission zum Planeten SR388 mitgebracht hatte, damit die Piraten es klonen und die Klone als Biowaffe einsetzen konnten. Mittlerweile hatte sein Körper keinerlei mechanische Bestandteile mehr. Samus verfolgte Ridley zum Planeten Zebes, wo sie neben Ridley auch viele andere Piraten und sogar deren Supercomputer Mother Brain tötete. Durch Mother Brains Tod wurde Zebes zerstört und somit auch alle Überreste von Ridley. Metroid: Other M thumb|Ridleys erste FormForscher der GF begannen später auf dem Bottleship unter strikter Geheimhaltung, Biowaffen zu züchten. Dazu nutzten sie Lebewesen von allen bekannten Planeten. Darunter waren auch Klone, die aus DNA-Proben gezüchtet wurden, die man an Samus' Power Suit fand. Einer dieser Klone war ein kleines, unscheinbares Wesen, das die Forscher aufgrund seiner Niedlichkeit ihren kleinen "Piepmatz" nannten und es eher als Haustier statt einer Biowaffe ansahen. Einmal stellte sich der Piepmatz tot und lockte so einen Forscher in den Käfig. Als dieser sich näherte, zerfleischte der Piepmatz ihn und floh aus dem Käfig. thumb|Konzeptskizzen für Ridleys zweite Form Samus fand später den toten Forscher und suchte nach dem Wesen, das diesen derart zugerichtet hat. Dabei lief sie dem Piepmatz über den Weg, beachtete ihn jedoch nicht weiter. Später, als Samus eine Gruppe Kihunter, von denen sie angefallen worden war, vertrieben hatte, fand sie den Piepmatz, der deren Honig fraß. Samus erkannte, dass er die Ki-Hunter aufgescheucht hatte, um an die Nahrung zu kommen. thumb|Ridley und Samus in Super Smash Bros für Wii U Später wurde Samus von einer riesigen, lila Echse angegriffen. Nachdem sie diese vertrieben hatte, fand sie die leere Hülle des Piepmatz in der Nähe eines zerfleischten Soldaten. Auch die leere Hülle der Echse fand Samus später, und kurz darauf wurde sie von Ridley angegriffen. Der Piepmatz und die Echse waren lediglich Larvenstadien des Klones gewesen. Während des Kampfes kann Ridley eine Form annehmen, die als Schwarzer Ridley (jap. 黒リドリー ''Kuro Ridorī) bekannt ist. Diese fällt optisch durch ihre viel dunklere (aber nicht ganz schwarze) Farbe auf. In dieser Form ist er nur durch Super Missiles verwundbar, welche ihn sofort zurückverwandeln. Samus besiegte Ridley, konnte ihn jedoch nicht töten. Später tötete die Metroid-Königin Ridley und die GF transportiere den Leichnam in versteinerten Zustand zu ihrer Forschungsstation BSL. Metroid Fusion thumb|Neo-RidleyDer Leichnam wurde später von X-Parasiten befallen, welche seine DNA kopierten und seine Form annahmen. Wenig später begegnete Samus dem X-Kern, der Ridleys Gestalt trug (bekannt als Neo-Ridley), und tötete ihn. Dafür erhielt sie den Screw-Attack-Upgrade für ihren Fusion-Suit. Spezies thumb|Judge Racklas im Captain N ComicEs ist nicht bekannt, welcher Rasse Ridley angehört. In den Spielen der Metroid-Serie gab es ausser Ridley und seinen Klonen nie andere Angehörige seiner Art. Im (nicht kanonischen) Comic "Captain N: The Game Master" gibt es jedoch eine Person namens Judge Racklas, welche der selben Spezies angehört. Racklas sah Ridley ziemlich ähnlich, weshalb es Ridley gelang, Racklas gefangen zu nehmen und dessen Platz einzunehmen. In einem Metroid-Comic ist auf dem Planeten SR388 ein Wesen zu sehen, das ebenfalls Ridley ähnelt. Diese Spezies wird von Fans als USR 6 (U'nidentified '''S'entient 'R'ace '''6, deut. ''Nicht identifizierte Intelligente Rasse 6) bezeichnet, neben anderen unbekannten Spezies die ebenfalls in Comics und Mangas der Metroid-Serie auftraten. In Metroid Prime wird Ridley als Geoform 187 bezeichnet. Gastauftritte *In Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate ''gibt es eine Mission namens "Metroid: Special Mission", in der man gegen einen Yian Garuga kämpft, welcher Ridley verkörpert. Als Belohnung erhält man Waffendaten um die Armkanone zu schmieden, die auf Samus' Kanone basiert. thumb|Ridley in Super Smash Bros Ultimate *Bisher war Ridley in jedem Teil der Super Smash Bros.'' Serie (außer Super Smash Bros. für Nintendo 3DS, das fast zeitgleich mit Super Smash Bros. für Wii U erschien) zu sehen: **In Super Smash Brothers ''erschien er im Hintergrund der Stage Planet Zebes. Sein Design wurde aus ''Super Metroid ''entlehnt. **In ''Super Smash Bros. Melee ''war im Intro der Kampf zwischen ihm und Samus zu sehen, den sie sich in Super Metroid zu Beginn lieferten. Das Design hier basierte auf ''Super Metroid, war jedoch dreidimensional und an den Grafikstil von Melee angepasst. **In Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''kamen Ridley (basierend auf ''Super Smash Bros. Melee) und Meta Ridley als Bosse vor. Im Verlauf des Subraum-Emissärs kämpfen zuerst Samus und Pikachu in der Forschungsstation gegen Ridley. Später fliehen sie zusammen mit Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Olimar, Captain Falcon und R.O.B. in Captain Falcons Falcon Flyer, wo sie von Meta Ridley angegriffen werden und diesen bekämpfen müssen **In Super Smash Bros. für Wii U ''ist Ridley ein Boss auf der Stage Pyrosphäre. Sein Design basiert hier auf ''Metroid: Other M. Er kann entsprechend auch zum Schwarzen Ridley werden, der jedoch in der englischen Version des von Nintendo veröffentlichten Video Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza als Meta Ridley bezeichnet wurde. **In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ist Ridley auf vielfachen Fan-Wunsch erstmals als spielbarer Charakter enthalten. Sein Design basiert überwiegend auf Super Metroid, jedoch mit Elementen aus Metroid: Other M. Als Alternativ-Skin kann er u.a. auch Meta-Ridley, Neo-Ridley, Mecha-Ridley und die rote Farbe aus seinem Super Metroid Artwork wählen. *In Dead or Alive Dimensions ''ist Ridley Teil der Stage ''Geothermal Power Plant ''und greift Charaktere aus dem Hintergrund an. Wie in ''Super Smash Bros. für Wii U ''basiert sein Design auch hier auf ''Metroid: Other M. *thumb|Die Eis-Form des Ridley-Animatronics aus Nintendo LandIn Nintendo Land kommt ein Animatronic in Form von Ridley als Boss vor. Zudem gibt es eine Eis-Version davon, und einen Bosskampf gegen beide Formen. Trivia *Ridley ist vermutlich benannt nach Ridley Scott, dem Regisseur des Films "Alien". Viele Elemente der Metroid-Serie sind von Alien inspiriert, außerdem ähnelte Ridley in den Artworks des ersten Spiels noch der titelgebenden Kreatur aus den Alien-Filmen. **In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate wurde diese Verbindung zu Alien wieder hervorgehoben, sowohl in Ridleys neuem Design als auch in der Art, wie er Mario und Mega Man im Trailer angreift. *Ridleys Brüllen in Super Metroid ist identisch zu dem des Monsters Anguirus aus den Godzilla-Filmen. *Meta Ridleys Brüllen ist ein Standard-Soundeffekt, der unter anderem auch für Dialga und Garados im Pokémon-Anime verwendet wurde. *In den Dateien von Super Metroid gibt es Daten zu Fake-Versionen von Ridley und Kraid, die im Spiel nie vorkommen. *Laut Viridis Aussage in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ist nicht ganz klar, ob Ridley ein Drache ist. *In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U gibt es eine Team-Mission namens Roboter vs Reptilien (in der NTSC-Version Robots vs Dragons). Darin müssen die Spieler als MegaMan und R.O.B. gegen Yoshi und Glurak kämpfen, während Ridley als Stage-Boss auftaucht. *Fans von Super Smash Bros. verlangten schon lange nach Ridley als spielbaren Charakter. Masahiro Sakurai, der Designer des Spiels, lehnte dies jedoch immer ab, da Ridley zu groß wäre und eine verkleinerte Darstellung ihm nicht gerecht werden würde. Letztendlich wurde er aber doch in verkleinerter Form für Super Smash Bros. Ultimate eingeführt. *Ridley verkörpert in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate mehrere Geister: **Rayquaza: ein riesiger grüner Ridley. Die Stage wird von starken Winden geplagt. **Libelldra: ein grüner Ridley. Die Stage wird von regelmäßigen Erdbeben erschüttert. **Omega-Ridley: ein metallener Meta-Ridley mit superschwarfem Curry **Mecha-Ridley: ein riesiger Ridley mit stärkeren Smash Attacken **Piepmatz: ein winziger Ridley, der irgendwann riesig wird und mehr Angriff und Verteidigung erhält. **Fomortiis: ein riesiger Ridley in Kombination mit Daraen, der Lyon darstellt. **Medeus: ein riesiger Ridley **Hector: Ridley zusammen mit Daraen. **Nibbles: Ridley zusammen mit Glurak, Yoshi und Bowser **Tamagon: ein winziger Ridley zusammen mit Richter **Teufel: Ridley zusammen mit zwei Kirbys **Dunkler Kaiser: ein riesiger Ridley mit extrem hoher Verteidigung **Metroid: ein Ridley, der sich mit Angriffen heilt, zusammen mit der Helphertrophäe Metroid **Mutterparasit: ein riesiger Ridley mit mehr Angriffskraft, der oft den Schild verwendet. **Bugzzy: ein Ridley mit verstärktem seitlichen Spezialangriff **Pinsir: ein Ridley mit verstärktem seitlichen Spezialangriff und einem Käfer als Item **Stahlos: ein Metall-Ridley **Arbok: Ridley, auf einer Stage voller Gift. Der Spieler hat weniger Angriff. **Zwiebelkrabbe: ein riesiger Ridley, der vermehrt seinen seitlichen Spezialangriff verwendet. **Red: ein winziger, roter Ridley, zusammen mit einer Mii-Schwerkämpferin, die Ashley darstellt. **Hewdraw: drei Ridleys, die überwiegend Feuerbälle speien. **Vaati: ein Ridley, die Stage wird von starken Winden geplagt. **Allen: Ridley, zusammen mit Shulk und King K. Rool **Garados: ein riesiger Ridley im Tiefsten Kongo **Mogelbaum: drei Ridleys, die schwach gegen Wasser-Angriffe sind. Einer von ihnen ist grün, zwei weitere rot, und nur der grüne Ridley muss besiegt werden. **Lunala: ein goldener Ridley. Aus Pokébällen erscheint nur Lunala Galerie OmegaRidley.PNG|Omega-Ridley OmegaRidley-1.png|Omega-Ridley Datei:Piepmatzkonzept.jpg|Konzeptskizzen für den Piepmatz Datei:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Ridley Cinematic Reveal Trailer - E3 2018|Ridley's Trailer für Super Smash Bros. Ultimate en:Ridley Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Außerirdische Wesen Kategorie:Mechanische Drachen Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen